


"You can't give more than yourself." - Agentcorp friendship

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2019 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Advice, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Bonding, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor-centric, Christmas Shopping, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, First Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: As Christmas approaches, Lena goes to Alex to get some advice on what to get her girlfriend.





	"You can't give more than yourself." - Agentcorp friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: low self-esteem Lena
> 
> Happy Friday! 
> 
> Edit: Happy birthday to Melissa Benoist!
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy x

'Alex!' A voice called across the DEO corridor. 'Just the person I was looking for.'

The director in question stopped in her tracks and let her eyes wander until they found the source of the calling. 'Lena,' she beamed once she saw the CEO approach her. 'What can I do for you?'

'I was hoping to get your advice on what to get Kara for Christmas,' the Luthor explained sheepishly.

Alex Danvers crossed her arms and grinned knowingly, 'ah, it's that time of the year again: the dreaded Christmas shopping. Except this is your first holiday together, right?'

Lena Luthor bit her lip anxiously. 'Yes, and I want it to be perfect so can you please give me your input?' She rummaged through her bag and fished out her phone. She tapped a few times on her screen and finally held the device up for the governmental operative to see. 'What do you think?'

The Danvers sister studied the image of the potential gift thoroughly. 'It looks expensive,' she concluded dryly.

The businesswoman frowned and checked her screen to make sure they were talking about the same four-million-dollar necklace. 'It is,' she agreed confusedly. 'But that's not what I'm asking. Do you think your sister will like it?'

The DEO director pursed her lips and gently pushed the phone down. 'Lena, I want you to listen carefully. You can't buy somebody's love with two-million-dollar jewellery, especially not Kara's. She doesn't care about the money in your bank, she cares about _you_. And since this will definitely not be the last holiday you spend together, I need you to remember this: you can't give more than yourself,' Alex told her honestly.

'Was it that obvious?' Lena asked embarrassedly. 'I just feel like I have to give her something expensive to, I don't know, compensate for the time she's spent on me,' she confessed hesitantly. 'If not anything else, at least I have money that I'm willing to spend on her.'

'Lena,' the oldest Danvers sibling called sadly. 'You're worth more than the dollars you make.'

'I wouldn't be so sure, Danvers. I make a lot of money,' the CEO joked, deflecting the other woman's comment.

'I _am_ sure. You're kind and beautiful, you're smart, funny, and so witty. Lena, your personality and your heart is why your friends and why Kara loves you. It has nothing to do with your social economical status or the luxury you could afford. We both know Kara wouldn't even care if you didn't buy her a gift as long as she can spend the day with you,' the DEO director spoke genuinely.

The Luthor sighed shakily. 'I know, I know. I just feel so... disposable and that's on me, it has nothing to do with Kara,' she promised. 'She's the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. But with Lex and Lilian, I had to constantly prove myself and I guess it's a habit I haven't kicked yet. I know I don't show it much, but I'm really grateful for you and Brainy. I truly don't know where I'd be without you Danverses in my life.'

'We're here to help, Lena. That's what friends are for, and I'm really glad you came to me,' Alex smiled warmly. 'Have you talked to Kara about this? I know she always seems strong and put-together, but there is no doubt in mind my baby sister is also feeling these feelings.'

'A little. Why? Did she say something?' Lena asked worriedly.

'You know that falls under siblings-confidentiality,' the redhead said apologetically. 'If there's something I learned from my relationship with Maggie, it's that open and honest communication is really important in any kind of relationship. It may seem scary to talk about your feelings and insecurities, but you have to realise that you and Kara are in this together. This is also new to her, and who better to talk to than the only other person going through the same experience as you?'

The L-Corp CEO considered the other woman's words carefully. 'You make a good point,' she admitted. 'It would be more productive to talk to her about it, than to talk about her to someone else. Thank you, Alex, and I'd appreciate it if you could keep our talk to yourself. Don't worry, I'll tell Kara, I just need time.'

The agent gave her a genuine smile. 'Siblings-confidentiality, remember? It doesn't apply to Kara exclusively, you're family as well, Lena.'

The Luthor couldn't help the smile that appeared on her lips. She had possibly stumbled upon the best people in the world and found her home in them. The realisation made her tear up, but before the salted droplets could fall, the Danvers sister pulled her in a tight hug. 'Don't cry, otherwise I'm going to cry as well.'

Lena laughed at that and they pulled away. The businesswoman gently wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes before shaking her head amusedly. 'Look at us softies,' she smiled, 'who would've thought the badass DEO agent and the cold Luthor CEO were capable of emotions.'

'I know. This is bad for my rep,' Alex concurred. 'You good?'

The green-eyed woman huffed firmly, 'yes, we're good.'

'Great. I'm sorry if I messed up your Christmas shopping plans, by the way,' the governmental operative apologised lightheartedly.

'It's fine. I already have an idea for a gift, one that she would actually want to receive,' Lena grinned.

'Would you like to share it with the group?' The redhead prompted suggestively.

'It's uh-,' the L-Corp employee paused when it dawned onto her. 'Wait, you don't have a present for Kara yet, do you? Are you trying to poach my idea?'

Alex scoffed excessively. 'What? No? I already have something for her, it's uh, I mean, it's an embryo of an idea. Just at the back of my mind, but it's there. Okay, no, there's nothing there,' she admitted. 'Do you know how hard it is to buy a gift for someone who has travelled across the universe and who can literally fly anywhere she wants to go? I can't even buy her a coupon for a spa weekend because she would barely feel the massages and the hot springs, she would break any instruments they'd use for her mani-pedis, and she has flawless skin and hair anyway so she doesn't even need the skincare option.'

The CEO tried her best to refrain from laughing at the other woman's obvious frustration. 'Fine, I'll tell you. You helped me so I'll help you, although I'm not sure it will aid you in your quest for a gift.'

'I just need some inspiration,' the agent waved off her doubt. 'Hit me with your great idea.'

'If you say so. I found some childhood pictures at Lex's mansion and I thought I'd make a photo album for Kara. I don't talk much about my younger years so I figured that could be one way to let her in on that period of my life,' Lena explained. 'I can't give more than myself, right?'

'Fuck, that's perfect. She'll love it,' the eldest Danvers sister assured certainly. 'It's a useless idea for me though, since she was right there during my teenage years. Thanks for nothing, Lena,' she said playfully.

'Hey, I warned you that it might not help you. If you can't think of something, you can always buy her a four-million-dollar necklace,' the billionaire suggested teasingly.

'That thing cost four million dollars?' The DEO director exclaimed in shock. 'Sheesh, sorry for assuming you'd be a cheapskate and buy two-million-dollar jewellery.'

'Apology accepted, but don't make that mistake again,' the CEO winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading friends! 
> 
> u. me. on Tumblr @luversd. issa date.


End file.
